


Confidants

by whiteroses77



Series: Complements Series [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Bruce learn some things about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidants

**Author's Note:**

> Second in the Complements Series

TITLE: Confidants  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORDCOUNT: 5225  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce learn some things about each other.

~B~

Bruce shook his head at himself as he looked in the mirror, as he tied his bow tie. God, he didn’t like going to these things to start with never mind one hosted by Lex Luthor. Not that he had anything against Lex in particular. Bruce had heard of some underhanded activities by Luthorcorp in the past, but Lex had always explained those activities as secret projects by his late father Lionel. But there was an air of arrogance to Lex, that didn’t sit well with Bruce and that was what was causing the uneasiness about this evening.

Lex had made special efforts to throw a charity gala in honour of Metropolis’ hero, as a thank you from the citizens of world to their new saviour. 

He had made the decision a while ago to turn Bruce Wayne into a social butterfly as a smokescreen and now he was mired by it. He gave his reflection Brucie’s smile, “Of course, Lex, I wouldn’t miss a party for the world.”

~*~

The limousine pulled up outside the venue. Alfred opened the car door for him and Brucie exited. He held out his hand and helped Vicki out. She gave him a grin and then they entered.

When Lex had announced the gala, Vicki had been eager to be his date. Every journalist in the world was hoping for a story on Superman to come his or her way, all were jealous of Lois Lane’s scoop.

They made their way over to Lex and exchanged pleasantries. Vicki asked, “Mr Luthor is Superman going to make an appearance?”

Lex smiled, “I hope so, Miss Vale. I hope so. We would all like to meet him. Wouldn’t we, Brucie?”

“Of course, Lex, it should be good entertainment.” He agreed.

Bruce was positive that Superman would show up. With his quest for the people of the world to trust him, he couldn’t miss a charity event in his honour. It would be a foolish thing to do and Superman was anything but a fool.

They mingled until there was a ripple of astonished gasps as Superman floated into the ballroom. He landed and approached Lex. Lex smiled in triumph and held out his hand. Superman smiled but it seemed untrue compared to the smiles Superman had greeted Batman with previously.

Lex led Superman to a raised stage and tapped the microphone to gain everyone’s attention. “Ladies and Gentlemen, please help me show our appreciation for our saviour, who has been watching over you and I in secret all these years.” 

Lex put his hands together and clapped and the whole ballroom joined in. Superman looked a little embarrassed but there was a tension to his stance, which overcame the embarrassment. Bruce wondered what could daunt an invulnerable all-powerful being. 

Superman approached the microphone and in a strong voice he said, “Thank you Mr Luthor, thank you everyone for such a wonderful welcome. My mission is to help make this world a better place to live, and with your support of charities such as this one, and your kind donations we will start to get closer to that better world.” The partygoers responded with loud applause, and Superman finished, “Thank you.”

Lex took over the microphone, “Thank you, Kal-El, and thank you everyone for supporting Metropolis United Charities…”

Bruce saw Superman’s eyes dart to Lex and Lex smiled back at him, “…let us help find America’s orphans loving parents.”

Superman looked vaguely worried. Bruce wondered what was causing the strange undercurrents. Superman left the stage and he was surrounded by enthusiastic partiers. Vicki grabbed Bruce’s arm and dragged him towards Superman. By the time they reached him, Superman looked overwhelmed by the attention. Vicki stuck out her hand, “Hello Superman. I’m Vicki Vale of the Gotham Gazette, is there any chance I could get an interview?”

Superman looked between them, “I’m sorry, Miss Vale. I don’t do private interviews.”

Vicki snorted impolitely, “Except for Lois Lane. Did she tell you to refuse all other journalists?”

Superman frowned, and Bruce cut in, “Now Vicki, be nice.”

Vicki smiled, “I’m sorry Bruce, and I’m sorry to you too Superman, but just to let you know the Daily Planet doesn’t own you.”

Bruce sighed, “Vicki, he said no.”

Vicki gave him a false grin, “Of course, Bruce, I’m just going to get a drink.” and the she left them alone.

Bruce turned to Superman, “I’m sorry about her. The one thing you have to watch out for on this planet is pushy reporters.”

Superman’s lips curled at the edges in amusement, and Bruce asked, “Did I say something amusing. Oh, there aren’t pushy reporters from Krypton too are there?”

Superman flashed him a bright smile, “No, not pushy ones.”

Bruce offered, “Well at least there is that. Would you like a drink after all this is your party?”

“I don’t actually drink…alcohol I mean.”

Bruce chuckled, “I couldn’t stand these parties without the stuff.”

Superman looked around and then admitted, “I’m not used to this sort of thing...”

Superman was cut off by another group of people demanding his attention and Bruce went to find Vicki. 

~*~

After a while, Superman made his excuses and left.

Vicki was still looking for a story and Bruce was standing at the bar getting bored. Bruce glanced around looking for Lex so he could say his goodbyes. When he found him, he seemed to be having a tense discussion with a dark haired man wearing glasses. Lex was doing a great deal of smirking at the other man.

Bruce nudged Vicki, “Do you know who that man is with Lex?”

Vicki squinted across the ballroom, “Oh, I think the guy’s called Kent. He works with Lois Lane at the Daily Planet. She probably doesn’t let Superman do interviews with him either.”

Bruce turned away but he found his gaze drawn back to the intense exchange. He watched them until Kent walked away from Lex. He made his way over to the bar, and the bartender asked; “Can I get you something, sir?”

Kent studied the bartender for a long moment and then muttered, “There isn’t really any point but I’ll have whatever he’s having.” pointing at Bruce’s drink.

The bartender raised his eyebrows and said, “One ginger ale coming right up.”

Kent turned to Bruce in surprise. Bruce shrugged his shoulders, “I’m sorry if you were aiming to get drunk after your heated exchange with Lex Luthor.”

Kent frowned, “But you said…” he shook his head, “It doesn’t matter. No, ginger ale will be fine. There isn’t much alcohol can do to help when you have to deal with arrogant nasty little…” Kent stopped midsentence and adjusted his glasses, “I…I…I’m sorry, Mr…”

Bruce smiled, “Wayne, call me Bruce.”

Kent smiled and looked shy, “Oh, that Mr Wayne. I’m Clark Kent, but you can call me Clark.”

Bruce chuckled, “Well, Clark, this party has been a bore ever since Superman left, and I need something to entertain me.”

“So you found meeting Superman exciting then, Bruce?”

“Of course, you don’t get to meet a hero every day especially in Gotham.”

“But you do have your own hero in Gotham, but I suppose someone as wealthy as you wouldn’t really be affected by street crime. You would never be in a position to be saved by Batman.”

Bruce had the urge to tell Clark Kent, how affected by street crime he really had been, but dwelling on his childhood wasn’t in keeping with his image. He shrugged, “Yes, but Superman is so much more, don’t you think?”

Clark picked up his drink and took a sip, “I guess so. Everyone seems impressed.”

Bruce’s curiosity was piqued. He didn’t usually ask questions when in Brucie mode but…”Yes, Lois Lane seemed very impressed in her article. You work with her don’t you?”

Clark nodded, “Yes, we work in the same department at the Planet. Lois was ecstatic to get the interview, but I guess she did deserve it after supporting Superman in her articles. You know back when he was still called the Red-Blue Blur.”

Bruce chuckled, “You don’t sound that impressed.”

“Well, apart from his extra powers he’s no different from any of the other heroes.”

Bruce asserted, “Yes, but he uses those extra powers to help people when he could just take over the world if he wanted to, doesn’t that make him better?”

Clark frowned, “I…I guess. You sound as impressed as everyone else.”

Bruce noted, “Including Lex Luthor.”

Clark snorted, “Yes, Lex has always been drawn to the unexplained.”

Bruce inquired, “Always?”

“We used to be friends a few years back.”

“What happened?”

Clark sighed, “It’s a long story...”

They were interrupted by a blonde woman, “Sorry to interrupt you, Mr Kent. I’m Miranda I work for Mr Luthor. Could I have a moment of your time?”

Clark glanced at Bruce and then stepped away from the bar with the woman. After a few moments of discussion, she sprayed something from an atomizer and then flounced away. 

Clark returned to the bar looking pale. He put a hand out to steady himself against the bar. Bruce asked, “Are you alright?”

Clark licked his lips and smiled, “Yeah, I think… I should be going though; it’s been nice meeting you, Bruce.” 

Bruce answered honestly, “You too, Clark.”

Bruce watched Clark Kent leave and then he started to wonder were Vicki had gone. 

~*~

Before he could find Vicki, his cell phone vibrated and he found a quiet corner to answer it. “Hello Alfred, what is it?”

“Sir, a distress call has come through on the Justice League communicator.”

A distress call, Bruce wondered, “Is Superman trying to contact me?”

“No Sir, not you in particular. It was an open transmission.”

“Then why…?”

“You are the nearest team member to his position, Sir.”

Bruce asked, “Where?”

“Within one hundred feet to the south of your current position, Sir”

Bruce ended the call. What was going on? Bruce made his way outside and scanned the area. He carried on his search until he found a figure crumpled on the ground in a nearby alley. Bruce ran to him and turned him over. Oh shit it was Clark Kent. Bruce checked his pulse it was fast and erratic. His eyes opened slightly and then closed again. Bruce opened his collar and caught sight of a flash of blue. He opened another button and saw the S-shield. Shit! 

Bruce found Superman’s communicator and used it. “Can anyone hear this, this is an emergency?”

“This is Watchtower. Is that you Clark, you had me worried.”

“No, Watchtower this is Batman...”

“Batman…what are you doing with Superman’s communicator?”

“I found Superman. He’s hurt. He is barely conscious…”

“Oh, no Batman can you see a glowing green rock nearby or within his clothes?”

Bruce looked around the area and then checked Clark’s pockets, “No, Watchtower, there is nothing.”

“Oh god, it is worse than I thought. It must be inside him or on his skin.”

Bruce remembered, Lex’s employee spraying something on him before Clark excused himself. “I think he was sprayed with something.”

“Okay, where are you? Are you somewhere safe where the Kryptonite can be sweated out?”

“Watchtower, I can get him to safety. I think I can handle this from here.”

“Batman, call in and kept me updated, please.”

Bruce said, “Agreed.”

Then he called Alfred to bring the car.

~*~

Alfred had driven them to the underground parking garage, of the Wayne Enterprises, Metropolis penthouse. Bruce hauled Clark – Superman into the elevator and ascended.

Once inside Alfred spread out some towels in the sauna, and then they both removed his clothes and Bruce laid him on the towels. Bruce just hoped that this would be the quickest method of sweating out whatever had infected Superman. Alfred took his outer clothes to be destroyed in case they were contaminated. 

Bruce studied the man in front of him as he twitched in discomfort and sweated. He really was exquisite. Bruce looked at the glasses in his hand and shook head.

Then he went to the penthouse office, and placed the glasses on the desk. He tuned on the computer and started his search.

~*~

Later, Alfred entered the office. Bruce looked up, “Any change?”

Alfred grimaced, “I have had to replace the towels. The other ones were stained with green sweat. He has not regained full consciousness Sir, but he seems more aware. He was asking for his mother.”

Bruce’s heart panged, but he said, “That sounds promising.” 

He returned his eyes to the computer screen.

“What are you working on, Master Bruce?”

“I have had to revise my knowledge of our guest. I took the alien visitor from another planet at face value. Now I have to figure Clark Kent into the facts.” 

He motioned to the glasses on the desk.

“What do you believe is his motivation for such as charade?”

Bruce chuckled, “That’s just it, Alfred, it is not a charade, well mostly.”

Alfred raised an eyebrow.

Bruce explained, “Clark Kent is a real person, he’s the son of farmers, who grow up in Smallville Kansas. He was an average to good student, who wrote for his school newspaper, who was the quarterback for the Smallville Crows for one season and was offered a full scholarship to Metropolis University but turned it down so he could stay closer to home, probably so he could still work on the family farm.”

“What does this mean, Master Bruce? Do you think this Kal-El somehow stole this young man’s life story?”

Bruce nodded thoughtfully, “I was leaning towards that myself however, Clark Kent was adopted by the Kent’s as a toddler, and the agency that worked the case was Metropolis United Charities.”

Alfred looked surprised, “Is that not the charity which the gala was in aid of tonight?”

Bruce grimaced, “Exactly, tonight Superman looked uneasy when Lex Luthor named the charity, and later when he returned as Clark Kent, he and Lex had words.” Bruce remembered the sadistic smirk on Lex’s face. Then he realised. “He knows. Lex knows about him. He did this on purpose. The bastard did this on purpose. Lex Luthor poisoned him.” Bruce declared angrily.

~S~

Clark was walking the opulent hallways of a luxury penthouse. He knew it wasn’t Lex’s this time. The décor was definitely expensive but it had more subtlety and class than the Luthor’s had ever had.

He came to a closed door. He opened it, and walked into an elegant bedroom. Clark’s eyes widened slightly as he noticed the nude figure prostrate on the bed. Clark could tell it wasn’t Lex. The body was more muscular and fitter than Lex had ever been. Clark moved closer curiously. Before he reached him, the figure arose onto his hands and knees his head bowed so Clark couldn’t see who he was.

Clark approached the end of the bed and admired the physique, the glorious ass that was upturned for Clark’s scrutiny. Clark reached out and caressed the gorgeous body. The man on the bed sighed contentedly and spread his knees exposing himself for Clark. 

Clark noticed the slickness there. He realised the man was already prepared for him. Clark’s cock flexed and he realised he was naked too and how hard he was. Clark licked his lips. He knew he was dreaming this time. He wasn’t sure why he was dreaming of this anonymous man and not Lex again but it wouldn’t hurt anybody would it, to indulge in a dream?

Clark position himself on the bed behind the man. He reached out and massaged the strong back down to his ass. He pushed two fingers inside, and the man groaned. Clark smiled at the sound. Clark stroked himself, and then began the slow push inside, “Oh fuck, you feel amazing.” He told the man. Clark reached underneath and fisted the guy’s cock, and the man pushed himself back on to Clark’s cock. And Clark met the thrusts. Oh, shit yes oh, shit. Clark kissed the man’s shoulder, and the man raised his dark head and turned his face towards him for a kiss. Clark couldn’t resist and he kissed Bruce’s lips.

Clark came to consciousness. Oh, god Bruce Wayne, why was he dreaming about Bruce Wayne? Clark chuckled. Everyone knew what a ladies man Bruce Wayne was, there was no way he’d be interested. But that didn’t stop him having a starring role in Clark’s incredibly hot dream. Oh, god first Lex and now Bruce Wayne? 

It didn’t matter right now. Clark closed his eyes again and remembered how hot Bruce Wayne had been in his dream and fell back to sleep.

Later, he awoke again and realised he was in very comfortable bed, and he sat up. An old man was sitting in a chair. He stood up, “Hello Sir, I’m glad you are doing better.”

Clark licked parched lips, and the man offered him a glass of water. Clark took a drink and asked, “Where am I, who are you?”

“I am Alfred. I am the manservant of Bruce Wayne. You are at his penthouse.”

Clark rubbed his forehead, and then his neck and that’s when he realised that he was naked under the sheets. Where was his clothes, shit, where was his uniform? He looked at Alfred in dismay. 

“Don’t be alarmed Sir. I shall return shortly.” 

Alfred left the room.

Oh god, these people knew his secret. He remembered talking with Bruce at the gala just before…

He’d called the League for help after that woman sprayed him with a kryptonite solution, but somehow Bruce Wayne had found him and saved him instead. How did Bruce know how to save him? The door opened and Alfred re-entered, carrying a shirt and pants that were not Clark’s own.

“I destroyed your clothes as a precautionary measure Sir. I would say you and Master Bruce are of a similar size. When you are dressed, Master Wayne wishes you to join him in the lounge.”

Clark nodded and Alfred left him again. Clark got dressed in Bruce Wayne’s clothes and then went to the bathroom and combed his hair in the Superman style, he felt silly doing it but obviously Bruce and Alfred knew so he felt like he needed to meet this thing head on.

~*~

Clark entered the lounge wearing a charcoal silk shirt that cost more than the whole of his wardrobe including his shoes. The first thing he noticed was his glasses on the coffee table; the second thing was Bruce Wayne lounging in a chair, watching him closely as he entered.

Bruce started, “Would you prefer if I called you Superman, Kal-El, or Clark?” 

Clark took a breath, “That depends on what your intentions are.”

“Not all billionaire’s are like Lex Luthor.” 

“You think you’ve figured everything out?”

“I think I’ve figured out enough.” Bruce caught his gaze, “Clark.”

Clark pouted and shrugged. Bruce smiled. “I think the whole gala was a set up just to distress you and to show you, who Lex thinks has the upper-hand. I think when you handled yourself well. He ordered that woman to attack you. The question is why?”

Clark sat down on a couch, and considered, this man had saved his life, and he deserved an explanation. “You are right, what I told you at the gala were true. Lex and I were friends, but he always had suspicions about me. He always wanted me to reveal my secret to him. Sometimes I wanted to tell him just to make him happy, but what I really wanted was to be normal. I just wanted a friend who was just satisfied being my friend, which it turned out Lex wasn’t it. But the main reason I didn’t tell him was…”

Bruce was nodding already, “Protection, the safety of you and your parents.”

Clark stared at Bruce in bewilderment. He knew. He understood why. He swallowed, “Yeah.”

Bruce told him, “You don’t have to worry, Clark. Your secret is safe with me and Alfred.”

Clark told him, “I hope so, Mr Wayne.”

Bruce reached over and passed him his glasses, “I told you to call me Bruce, Clark. Will you be all right? I mean you almost died from that…”

“Kryptonite, it is fragments of my own world.”

Bruce frowned, “Fragments…damn, that’s why you have been here since you were almost a baby.”

Clark nodded, “My mom and dad found me after my escape pod landed and they took me home with them.”

Bruce smiled, “They must be exceptionally good people to have raised you to become such a hero.”

Clark grinned, “They were the best I could have hoped for.”

Bruce smiled sadly, “It must have been nice.”

Clark wondered, “Are you okay?”

“Do you remember at the gala when you said someone like me wouldn’t be affected by street crime?”

Clark nodded, “Yes.”

“My parents were murdered as a result of street crime.”

“Oh god, I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“Of course, you didn’t, why should you have? It was a long time ago. I’m just glad to know there is someone like you, out there trying to protect people.”

“Thank you.”

Alfred entered then, “Would you care for something to eat, Sir?”

Clark didn’t know how to respond. 

Bruce asked, “You do eat don’t you?”

Clark chuckled, “Yes, yes I do, but…”

Bruce recommended, “Alfred is a wonderful cook.”

“I’m sure he is, but I better get going.”

Alfred informed him, “Your uniform is ready, if you would like to change before you leave.”

Clark stood up and said, “Thank you.”

Bruce held out his hand and they shook, “Thank you for your help, Mr Wayne.”

“Call me Bruce… please.”

“Thank you, Bruce.”

~*~

Back in the bedroom as Clark changed into his uniform, he noticed the fragrance of the clothes that he had borrowed the smell was very pleasant. He looked at the bed and remembered that dream. Hmm, he laughed to himself, it had been a good dream, but he wasn’t going to let himself form a crush on another man, especially not a billionaire, no way.

~*~

Alfred showed him to the roof-access, and Superman flew high into the sky above Metropolis to get his bearings. He then flew over to the Watchtower and checked in to let everyone know he was well. He said he would come by later with a full report. 

Then he left the Metropolis airspace behind, and he headed for the place he always went to for reassurance and advice.

He found her in the kitchen fixing herself a fresh cup of coffee. He smiled softly, “Hi, Mom.”

She turned away from the counter and faced him. A beautiful smile lit up her face, “Hello, sweetheart.” 

They pulled each other into a hug.

They sat down on the couch in the living room with their cups of coffee. His mom gave him a knowing look, “So what do you have to tell me, honey?”

He could never really hide anything from her. She always knew when something was troubling him. He sighed, “Somebody found out about me.”

She asked worriedly, “Oh no, who is it?”

“His name is Bruce Wayne…”

She inquired, “The Gotham socialite?”

Clark gave her a small smile, “That’s him.”

His mom frowned, “How…?”

Clark didn’t want to worry his mom by telling her about his near death experience so…”We met at a charity event today, he…”

“The one held by Lex?”

He asked, “How…?”

“When my son became regular front page news, did you really think I would not keep track of every mention of him in the news?”

Clark shrugged, “Yes, it was held by Lex, for Metropolis United Charities.”

His mother’s hand went to cover her mouth as she gasped, “You don’t think Lex would expose your adoption do you?”

“I don’t think so Mom. I think he just thought it was amusing to get at me, even as just a private joke.”

His mom pinched together her lips but didn’t say anything more about it. Clark continued, “So, anyway there was an emergency…” his mom was watching him closely, “…and Bruce saw my uniform under my clothes. He assured me that my secret is safe with him.”

“Do you believe him, Clark?”

“I’m not sure why but I do Mom. Both Bruce and Alfred they seem… trustworthy. He understood why I’ve kept my secret for everyone all this time, Mom.”

His mom asked in confusion, “Alfred, who is that?”

“Um, I don’t know exactly. He seemed like a butler or something, he said he was Bruce’s manservant.”

“And you think they both can be relied upon?”

“Yes I do.” He stated determinedly. Then he asked, “Mom, do you know about what happened to Bruce’s parents.”

His mom looked thoughtful, “Yes I think I remember something about it in the news about twenty years ago now. There was a public outcry in Gotham that two of that city’s most prominent citizens could be murdered right on the street…” A look of sadness swept across his mom’s face, “right in front of their little boy.”

A wave of sadness covered Clark, “Oh god, Bruce, he told me they were killed but he didn’t mention him witnessing it.”

“It must be very hard for him to discuss it, Sweetheart.”

Clark nodded, “It’s a pity Batman wasn’t patrolling the streets back then, he might have been able to save them.”

His mom wondered, “Batman?”

“Yeah, that’s another thing that’s happened lately. I recruited a new member for my team.”

“Why is he called Batman?”

Clark chuckled, “His uniform is sort of bat-like, but I don’t know the reason behind it. He was bemused by my uniform though.”

His mom squinted at him and Clark laughed, “Don’t worry Mom, I gave you the credit.”

His mom rolled her eyes, “If you don’t want to wear it, I’m not going to force you Clark.”

Clark smiled and leaned in and kissed her cheek, “It is okay Mom. I’ll keep wearing it.”

His mom smiled, “You do look good in it, even if I do say so myself. So tell me about this Batman.”

~*~

He was in his loft at the farm, looking out of the window as the sun was setting. It was always beautiful here at this time of day. He watched as the fiery colours blended in the sky. He closed his eyes and soaked in the last of the rays. 

He smiled as he felt a presence approach him. He heard him fall to his knees in front of him. He felt himself released from his jeans. He felt hot breath on his cock. Then his whole length was licked. Hmm yes, it felt so good. He was sucked into a hot wet mouth and Clark groaned, “Yes.”

Clark reached out and cupped the smooth head of the man bringing him so much pleasure. “Oh yes.” Clark started thrusting. He told him, “You feel so fucking good.” 

Strong hands grasped Clark’s ass and encouraged him to thrust harder, and minutes later Clark cried out, “I’m coming.”

A low growl from below him made him open his eyes and look. He stared down into the cowl-covered face of Batman. Clark’s eyes widened in shock as he took in the sight of Batman’s lips stretched around his cock. 

A shudder went through Clark, and he caressed the smooth texture of the cowl covering Batman’s head and then he was coming.

Clark awoke. He was panting heavily; “Oh my god.” his hard cock throbbed and he pulled the covers back and Clark reached down and wrapped his fist around it and he stroked himself to completion. 

He stared at his come-covered sheets. Shit. He used the sheet to clean himself up a bit and then fell back against the bed.

Batman, it was Batman? Clark thought of his previous dreams, the leather gloved hand in the car, being fucked over the conference table at the Watchtower, god no wonder he couldn’t see Batman in the room, he had been behind him the whole time.

Clark laughed aloud in relief.

~B~

Batman ascended the building and waited on the rooftop. While he waited, he berated himself for his loss of foresight during the incident with Superman. The emergency and then his research had distracted him. How had he been so careless? 

Clark – Superman, he didn’t even know how to think of him now, even in his own mind. Batman shook his head to clear it. It should be simple. After all, they had a lot in common. Brucie wasn’t real and the bespectacled and stuttering Mr Kent wasn’t either, and although he spent a great deal of his time being Batman, he hoped he wasn’t that far gone yet, to consider Batman the whole of his person and from Clark’s background Superman wasn’t the whole person either, rather their real personas were hovering somewhere in the middle.

It was that link between them, that Batman hoped would make his mistake easier to forgive himself for. Batman had no doubt by now Superman had had an opportunity to talk to his team-mate who was on duty during the incident. They would undoubtedly have asked about Batman’s role in saving him. Only Bruce had been so focused on the facts uncovered that he hadn’t even realised his mistake. The Justice League knew Batman had found Superman, however, Superman knew Bruce Wayne had found and saved him.

Batman just hoped Superman wouldn’t blow his cover. A voice above him reassured, “Don’t look so worried, Batman.”

Batman looked up, and watched Superman descend towards him. He landed on the rooftop and smiled. Batman decided to get straight to the point, “I assume you have spoken to your teammate.”

Superman was watching him closely, “Yes, I reported in and my teammate was very keen to know, how I came to be saved by Batman from a kryptonite attack. Imagine my astonishment to find out my saviour and I had a lot more in common than I first thought.”

Batman could not discern any malevolence in Superman’s words, but he needed to know. Batman asked, “Did you reveal my identity to your team?”

“You are very lucky I’m used to thinking on my feet.”

Batman sighed in relief and Superman caught his gaze, “You don’t have to worry. I would never reveal your identity to anyone without your permission…Batman.”

Batman believed him. He nodded and then said, “I better be getting back to Gotham.”

He saw Superman swallow and then Superman asked, “You are still part of my team aren’t you?”

“Yes, I suppose you won’t have to hide my membership from the rest of your team now.”

Superman smiled brightly at him, “I suppose not.”

“Just remember I don’t want to be contacted by anyone else unless it’s an extreme emergency.”

Superman’s eyes widened in surprise, “Does that mean I can contact you if it’s not an emergency?”

Batman told him grimly, “If you must.”

Superman’s smile got even brighter somehow and Batman shook his head, “I’ll be seeing you, Clark.” Then he turned and headed home.

 

The end


End file.
